


Разделяя чувства

by Rin_Ka



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sampala!, Сэмпала!, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Ka/pseuds/Rin_Ka
Summary: AU основанное на серии “Переключая каналы”. Что случится, если Сэмпала и КИТТ встретятся. Взгляд на эту реальность, с Сэмом, который всегда был Сэмпалой, и Майклом и КИТТом, живущими (приблизительно) в наши дни (потому что невозможно представить Дина в 80-х).





	Разделяя чувства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing Sentience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805580) by [beatlesaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesaddict/pseuds/beatlesaddict). 



 - Скоро вернусь, Сэмми, - Дин ласково похлопал по крыше черной, глянцево-блестящей машины; после чего ослабил  свой галстук и проверил фейковый значок ФБР, надежно спрятанный во внутреннем кармане пиджака.

\- Я Сэм, - знакомый немного металлический голос с нотками негодования вызвал у Дина усмешку, и он легко пнул переднее колесо ногой, изображая дружеский толчок в плечо.

\- Как скажешь, сучка.

\- Придурок, - парировала машина почти с любовью. Дина едва заметно передернуло - он должен был прекратить присваивать человеческие эмоции ИИ. Потому что, ну, правда, кто, черт возьми, будет подкалывать свою машину? Дин в последний раз похлопал Импалу; затем направился к офисному зданию, которое он должен был обследовать. Все из-за слов Сэма о том, что есть вероятность, что тут что-то происходит, и этого было вполне достаточно для Дина - для машины Сэмми был чертовски хорош в поисках.

Сэм в свою очередь - может, он и был ИИ, но думал о себе, как о мужчине, и Дин относился к нему как к таковому, - приготовился к долгому ожиданию. Дело было не в том, что он не мог подключиться к интернету и выполнить поиск по своим базам данных, но он предпочел бы иметь собеседника, нежели просто сидеть здесь, погрузившись в поиски, рядом с другими машинами на парковке в качестве компании. В конце концов, он был единственным исключением из всей этой Диновой чепухи про “машины не говорят”, которой тот пичкал его каждый раз, когда Сэм спрашивал, почему мужчина зовет его “младшим братом”, так что вряд ли он бы встретил более интересного собеседника, чем, скажем, пробегающая мимо белка.

Сэм как раз начал собирать воедино свидетельства возможного вендиго в Айове, когда рядом с ним остановился Транс Ам 82-го года. Он не выглядел необычно, за исключением того, что это был ещё один черный и блестящий классический маслкар. Сэм предположил, что Дин отлично бы поладил с его владельцем, исходя из того, что за машиной явно хорошо ухаживали. Этот самый владелец, вылезая с водительского места, явил на свет прическу, которую Дин бы не одобрил так же быстро, как машину. Сэм поборол желание захихикать при мысли о том, как пройдет их разговор, опираясь на воспоминания обо всех случайных... перепалках Дина, если их так можно назвать, касающихся волос Эша. Опять-таки они случались только тогда, когда Дин был чертовски пьян, чего он не позволял себе, если не находился в кругу друзей.  
  
По ходу событий сходства с его “братом” все больше и больше веселили Сэма: мужчина ткнул кулаком переднюю стойку машины и сказал ей:

\- Взбодрись! Может, этого никогда и не случится, - после чего ушел в сторону здания. Сама машина производила отличное впечатление обиженного человека, для неживого-то объекта.

В конце концов, уверившись, что мужчина его уже не услышит, Сэм позволил себе тихо рассмеяться от всего этого.

\- Это не так уж и смешно, знаешь ли, - Сэм мигом смолк, не считая тихого пиканья его панели, которое немного ускорилось из-за нервов. Сенсоры воспринимали звук странно: он был похож на эхо, что было совершенно невозможно на уличной парковке. На мгновение все стихло; а после голос раздался снова:

\- Прошу прощения, было грубо так тебя пугать. Не думаю, что ты часто встречаешь себе подобных, - уже не такой выделяющийся, голос другой машины - потому что, казалось, что говорит именно она - имел те же немного металлические призвуки, как и у Сэма, вероятно из-за таких же говорителей, расположенных в  неординарных местах, чтобы снизить риск появления уязвимых частей в кузове.

\- Эм, нет, совсем нет… Вообще-то я думал, что отец был единственным сумасшедшим, решившим сделать машину, обладающую сознанием.

Это было правдой: Джон Винчестер встроил Сэма в Импалу в качестве поддержки для охоты, просто на всякий случай, и Сэм никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то ещё хотел себе машину, которая могла решить, по собственному усмотрению, где должен быть её водитель, и доставить его туда без участия человека. Черт возьми, в половине случаев он даже не был уверен, почему Дин мирится с ним. А ещё он был последним, что осталось у Дина от отца.

\- Аналогично, я и подумать не мог, что кто-то не из Фонда знает, как создать настоящий искусственный интеллект, - Транс Ам умолк на секунду; затем добавил. - Почему ты зовешь его “отец”?

\- Эмм… потому что он им был, я думаю, или очень близко к этому, как бы то ни было. Его никогда сильно не заботило, как я к нему обращаюсь, - это было преувеличением: Джон никогда особо не поощрял называть его по имени, и в то же время всегда улыбался, когда Сэм звал его отцом, даже если дела шли совсем плохо. Временами Сэму становилось интересно, связано ли это как-то с не рожденным сыном, которого Джон потерял, когда его жена умерла, но ИИ никогда не спрашивал, потому что знал, что мысль об этом расстроит обоих членов его маленькой семьи.

\- Был? - другая машина звучала почти нерешительно.

\- Да, он… умер… не так давно. Теперь остались только я и Дин, - в каком-то смысле “только Сэм и Дин” были намного дольше, но он не собирался вдаваться в подробности с незнакомцем. Не сейчас, во всяком случае.

\- Извини… эм… -  Сэм только через мгновение осознал, что Транс Ам пытается узнать его имя.

\- Сэм. Сэм Винчестер.

\- Технически я Найт Индустрия Две Тысячи, но большинство людей зовут меня КИТТ, - Сэм не был полностью уверен, послышался ему этот немного насмешливый тон или нет, но в этот момент он был рад, что не был человеком и не рисковал расплыться в немного неловкой полуулыбке, которая всегда выдавала чувства Дина, когда кто-то выводил его из себя.

\- Приятно познакомиться, КИТТ. Ты сказал “кто-то не из Фонда”... Значит ли это, что где-то есть еще такие же, как ты? - панель КИТТа на секунду стихла; но затем ровный ритм снова восстановился.

\- Был один. Но я… не очень ему нравился.

\- Мне жаль, - Сэму действительно было жаль - он все еще помнил время, когда они разругались с Дином и не разговаривали почти две недели. Не самое приятное воспоминание. Сэм даже не хотел думать о том, что бы он делал, если бы Дин решил и дальше по-настоящему презирать его.

\- У меня есть Майкл, - тон КИТТа был достаточно легкомысленным, чтобы его можно было расценивать, как попытку отмахнуться от сочувствия Сэма, но в то же время в нем проглядывала искренность, предполагающая и благодарность, и то, что этот Майкл был важен для КИТТа так же, как и Дин для Сэма.

Разговор продлился еще несколько минут, перерастая в небольшую беседу, пока появление Дина не заставило КИТТа внезапно замолчать.

\- Эй, Сэмми! Ты был прав - типичное “посолить-и-сжечь”. Молодец, что нашел это дело, - Сэм хмыкнул в ответ, показывая Дину, что он не должен говорить так, словно это было большое достижение. Тот засмеялся и сел на капот, облокачиваясь на лобовое стекло. - Нашел друга, Сэмми? - спросил Дин через пару мгновений, поворачиваясь так, чтобы лучше видеть блестящий черный кузов Транс Ама. Сэм одобрительно хмыкнул снова, наслаждаясь тем, что они могут просто посидеть и провести немного времени вместе, как тогда, когда Дин был моложе. - Нужно отдать должное твоему врожденному чувству вкуса, мелкий: это определенно очень сексуальная машина.

\- Спасибо, - Дин спрыгнул на ноги, ошарашенный ответом КИТТа; а потом повернулся и уставился на Сэма.

\- Сукин сын… Ты это специально, да? - Сэм продержался две с половиной секунды, прежде чем рассмеялся от негодования в голосе брата.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу выразить отдельную благодарность моей бете Kathleen Blackmoon, которая всегда готова мне помочь и наставить на путь истинный. Без нее этот текст ещё долго бы не увидел свет из-за моих замыленных глаз.  
> Кроме того, спасибо beatlesaddict за то, что дала разрешение на перевод этой милой маленькой истории. И да, мне нашептала птичка в комментариях, что, возможно, продолжение рассказа все же увидит свет.


End file.
